Always & Forever:
by ANGELFISH 100781
Summary: A Team Member dies, & Face is besides himself, Please R&R, I would appreciate it, This is the last in my series, IT'S COMPLETED!


A-Team: Always & Forever:

**Tawnia received a call from her Landlord, & she told the team that she has a leak coming from her Kitchen Sink, she'll return after she takes care of it, they dropped her off, & they went to Face's Newly Scammed Apartment to figure out on how to stop Douglas Kyle, but they have no idea that Kyle is already there to make a drop on them.**

**When they got inside of the Penthouse Apartment, they all sat down & made themselves comfortable, they are trying to figure out what Kyle is gonna do next, they don't want anyone else getting hurt.**

**Meanwhile Tawnia was cleaning her mess, & Kyle snuck out of the closet that he was hiding in, he peered out a bit, he took his Video Camera out, & started to film Tawnia. He snuck by her, & went to search for the van, that the team drives in, he found it at the Apartment, & stuck it in the mailbox, he quietly went back in Tawnia's place, hid until he makes his move.**

**Face asked Amy if she can check his mail for him, she found an envelope addressed to "Templeton "Face/Face man" Peck & she brought it to him, & he & the team opened it, Face played it, they all went pale, then Hannibal & Face got angry, **

Face (angrily): Son of a bitch!

Hannibal (angrily): Tawnia's next, let's saddle up, & get this bastard!

**The others nodded, & they hauled ass to the van & sped off towards Tawnia's Apartment.**

**Kyle decided to make his move, & came from behind Tawnia, & strangled her until she couldn't breathe, & she scream & gag.**

Tawnia (screams & gags): Ahhhhh!

**He drops her to the floor, & went up to the roof to prepare for the A-Team.**

**The A-Team got to Tawnia's Apartment in record time, but not fast enough, B.A. broke the door down, & they gasped at the sight of Tawnia, & Face & Hannibal immediately went into CPR.**

**Hannibal realized that they are too late, & he sadly put a hand on his Second in Command's shoulder, he said this.**

Hannibal (sadly): Face.

**Face did not want to believe it; he kept up breathing for her, & said this to encourage her.**

Face (encouraging): Come on, Baby, come on, don't give up, don't you leave me.

**He looked over at the team, Hannibal nodded simply, & Face made his move, he went to Murdock, & said this in a commanding tone.**

Face (commanding tone): Stay here, In case the Slimy Son of a Bitch gets past me.

**Murdock was shocked, & said this when Face left the room, with his gun drawn.**

Murdock: Face?

**Hannibal put a hand up to silence him & he nodded.**

**Face made it to the roof, & he faced Kyle, they had their exchange, & fired some shots, & then Kyle said mockingly to him.**

Kyle (mockingly): Please don't kill me.

**Then he said this to the Angry Conman, now serious.**

Kyle: She was very nice, very polite when she begged for her life, I will get absolution.

**Face said this as he came from behind the wall, & raised his gun.**

Face (raised his gun): No, you won't get absolution.

**He fired at Kyle, hitting him in the shoulder, & then dragged him towards the team; they dropped off at the Police Station.**

**A week later, after Tawnia's Funeral, the team went to their favorite bar, Amy said this.**

Amy: Let's say a couple of words to honor Tawnia.

**Hannibal went first.**

Hannibal: Ballsy, Loyal to the fault, & true friend.

**Amy went next; she said this describing her best friend.**

Amy: Best of the best.

**Murdock made his couple of words short & sweet.**

Murdock: Beautiful Angel.

**B.A. said this about his "Little Sister".**

B.A.: She was a hell of a woman, with a right cross; you can count on her for anything.

**Face said this with one of his smiles.**

Face (smiling): Pain in the ass.

**Everyone laughed at that, & then Face said this being serious.**

Face (serious): She was so beautiful, she brought the best part of me, & I will always remember that about her.

**He suddenly got emotional, & said this to the team, crying now.**

Face (emotional & crying): I don't know what to do, I miss her so much, How am I….

**The Team just grabbed Face into a group hug, they comforted him, they composed themselves & enjoy the memories of Tawnia Ann Baker, & what she brought to them, & to the team.**

_End of Always & Forever._


End file.
